Problèmes de conscience
by myrmeca
Summary: Suppression de mon Recueil d'OS et création des OS en question. Un LM SS pas piqué des vers où Lucius est un peu, comment pourraiton dire... déjanté ? Oui c'est tout à fait ça. Enjoy ! Attention LEMON !


**Titre :** Problèmes de conscience

**Auteur :** myrmeca

**Spoiler :** aucun

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages cités dans cette fiction appartiennent à JKR et bien évidemment je les torture sans hésiter une seule seconde car cette gentille Rowling encourage les auteurs en herbe ! nananè-reuuuuh ! Bon j'arrête là le délire.

**Rating :** R ! Pour scène de sexe torride ! LEMON LEMON ! - On va rameuter Dumby avec tout ce citron ! -

**Note de l'auteur :** Lucius est un peu... comment dire ça... disjoncté ? Oui c'est le mot idéal. ENJOY !

_**Problèmes de conscience...**_

C'est impossible ! C'est inadmissible ! Intolérable ! Ignoble ! Immonde ! Insupportable ! Je n'en peux pluuuuuuus !

Je ne vais pas tenir l'année à ce rythme-là.

Je vais craquer avant juin, c'est évident !

Bon en même temps on est en mars donc ça pourrait aller si seulement… non ça n'ira paaaaas !

Beuh-heu-heeeuuuh ! Père va me tuer s'il apprend un truc pareil ! C'est un coup à ruiner la réputation de toute la famille, ça !

En plus, il paraît qu'il a organisé un mariage arrangé entre moi et cette bougresse de Narcissa - qui de son côté sort déjà avec une fille de Poudlard, soit dit en passant… Comme si j'avais déjà pas assez de problèmes comme ça.

En même temps si elle s'amuse de son côté, pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de rigoler un peu du mien, hein ? Après tout tant que ça sort pas de Poudlard, il n'y a pas de risque que je finisse en méchoui pour Détraqueurs, non ?

… Oui, Père en a quelques-uns sous ses ordres.

… Ouais, des types charmants - euh... dans le fond.

… Moui, c'est des copains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vraiment gentils, en fait. C'est juste que, quand ils ont faim, il faut pas trop s'approcher, quoi. Question de pure survie... Et puis c'est pas comme les chiens, ces bêtes-là. S'ils se montrent affectueux envers leurs maîtres, mieux vaut s'en débarrasser tout de suite.

En attendant, que les Détraqueurs soient ou non des types fréquentables selon leurs sautes d'humeur inexplicables - un peu comme les femmes, tiens, j'y avais jamais songé **_°1_** - , ça ne résoud pas mon problème ! Car ce que je vis est quelque chose qui dépend juste de moi, et pas d'un membre de ma famille ou d'un être flottant et morbide à demi-vivant ! C'est horrible ! Hideux ! H-affreux ! Euh… Enfin bref je ne supporte plus cette situation. Il faut que ça cesse !

Pourquoi ? Mais parce que moi, Lucius Malfoy, digne-héritier-de-la-plus-riche-et-noble-et-riche-et-ifluente-et-très-très-très-très-riche-famille-Sorcière-d'Angleterre - vraiment antipathiques, mais assez riches pour se le permettre - le-mieux-éduqué-et-élevé-de-sa-génération - en même temps je suis le seul - et bien ce Lucius Malfoy là ne rêve que d'une chose : _troncher Severus Snape au détour d'un couloir !_

... Etonnant, va-t-on me dire. Eh bien je suis d'accord avec ceux qui pensent ça ! Moi aussi je me le suis dit !

Je l'ai regardé en cours de Sortilèges, s'amuser nonchalamment avec les papillons noirs ébènes qu'il avait fait apparaître, et j'ai pensé des trucs comme :

"Franchement, il n'est même pas beau, jette un oeil à ses cheveux ! Et pis ce nez, beurk : complètement tordu ! Bon pas _complètement_, mais quand même !"

"En plus il se tient toujours voûté ! Quasimodo à côté c'est Miss Monde !"

"Il a une façon de regarder les gens, aussi... Le coup du sourcil, ça tu supportes pas ! Enfin... t'admires le résultat quand c'est aux autres qu'il le fait, mais quand il ose le faire en face de _toi_, dans _ta_ direction, pour _te_ snobber, ça c'est abject !"

"Et ces yeux, là ! Noirs, froids mais... profonds et... hum passons."

"Et ces mains, hein ? Et _ses_ mains ? Anguleuses, de vraies serres de rapace, aux articulations agiles et souples, fines et... douces. Semblant si habiles, surtout quand elles caressent les ailes frémissantes de ce papillon sans même lui faire de mal... Elles doivent être tellement, tellement agréables quand elles parcourrent lascivement un corps de rêve, _qui plus est_ le mien et qu'elles -"

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que j'étais littéralement foutu. Comment peut-on bander en fantasmant sur les mains d'un mec en _cours,_ si on est pas totalement accroc ? ... En fantasmant en réalité simplement sur son cul ? Non non mauvaise pensée, très mauvaise - _Couché !_ - on oublie ça tout de suite... J'ai dit on oublie ! - et vous aussi, OUBLIEZ ! - nan mais !

- ... - ... -

... En fait il est pas si voûté que ça...

Pourquoi m'a-t-on affublé d'une conscience si versatile, pourquoi ?

Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas toujours voûté ! Evidemment qu'il n'est pastoujours voûté ! Surtout le jour où je l'ai surpris dans sa douche en train de - tu devais pas oublier ça aussi ? - ... j'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, il était tellement... mmmhh... là, dans la douche, avec l'eau chaude qui - comment je sais qu'elle était chaude ? Mais parce que des saletés de vapeurs me gâchaient la vue par intermittence ! - et donc l'eau chaude lui coulait le long du dos, le long des reins, et il était en train de faire faire de l'exercice à ses _deux_ mains, sans capter ma présence le moins du monde, le front appuyé contre le carrelage de la cabine, la respiration haletante, continuant à se faire du bien comme jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un le faire, merde !

Je ne fantasmais _même pas_ sur lui, à l'époque, et pourtant ce jour-là j'étais à deux doigts - non, bien moins que ça ! - de lui sauter dessus. Surtout quand il a commencé à... gémir mon prénom dans un sifflement sensuel en faisant des va-et-vients en lui avec sa main gauche tandis que sa main droite errait sur son corps en longues caresses lascives et... je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse prononcer mon prénom de cette façon-_là_ !

Quand les mouvements ont accéléré... je suis parti. Parce que sinon je l'aurais agrippé, retourné face contre terre et violé sur place. Remarque, c'est peut-être ce qu'il attendait ? Qui sait ? Pas moi en tout cas, et je ne veux pas savoir ! Je veux juste me débarrasser de cette saleté d'obsession qu'il a foutue - non pas foutue ! - qu'il a mise en moi !

Ca fait 5 mois que je tiens. Là je n'en peux plus. Je craque ! Si maintenant il se ramenait dans la Salle Commune, j'aurais un mal fou à retenir mon cerveau inférieur de commander mes actions et mes pensées ! Ce serait quasi-impossible !

°BLAM° Porte qui claque.

Oh noooon...

Une grande silhouette sombre passe devant moi.

C'est lui.

J'étais sûr que c'était lui !

... Oh la vache.

Non en fait, il n'est pas voûté du tout ! Seulement quand il se penche sur ses potions à la mord-moi-le-n... sur ses potions à la con !

Il est vraiment classe même... Presque autant que moi, mais dans un autre style. Moi je suis classe-aristocrate-inaccessible, et lui il est classe-ténébreux-inaccessible. Ce n'est pas _du tout_ pareil ! Ca fait une _grosse_ différence et - oh bordel j'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon sujet - et c'est pour cela que jamais - concentration... - c'est pour cela que JAMAIS je ne devrais me le faire ! - CONCENTRATION BON DIEU !

J'y arrive pas. J'yarrivepas. J'y - arrive - pas. Jen'yarrivepas. Beuh-heu-heuuuuh ! J'y arriverai jamais s'il continue à faire virevolter sa cape comme ça, s'il continue à se pencher vers le feu comme ça, s'il continue à s'étaler dans le fauteuil comme ça et -

RHÂÂ ! BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Je sais qu'il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire dans ce qu'il fait mais ce type y met une telle _sensualité_ que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être excité rien qu'à le regarder bouger et marcher !

Ca doit être dû à ce que je l'ai vu faire si souvent dans sa douche, cet enfoiré ! Il pourrait pas verrouiller un tant soit peu la porte, non ? ... Fiouuuuu... Respire, Lucius, respire... Evite de te rappeler ce genre de... Scèèène ! Rhâaaaa !... Inspire, expire... Inspire, exp -

- Lucius ?

... Cette voix... #o o # ... Un timbre grave et sarcastique. La maîtrise totale ; même quand il prononce mon prénom ... Et il ménerve. Je préférais quand il le sussurait sensuellement dans sa douche...

- Lucius, tu veux bien me regarder quand je te parle ?

Je me tourne lentement, comme si sa requête était un effort qui me coûtait énormément - c'est le cas ! - et je fixe mes prunelles dans les deux trous noirs qui lui servent d'yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, morveux ?

Mon ton était parfait !

... Je m'admire, parfois.

... Bon d'accord, souvent.

... OK, toujours !

- C'est pas parce que j'ai deux ans de moins que toi que tu as le droit de me traiter de morveux, _grand con_.

Merde.

Me suis fait avoir.

Pourquoi il a autant de répartie ce petit allumeur ?

- Maintenant j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu as fait de la Potion de Sommeil que je t'avais fabriquée.

- Elle est finie. Faudra que tu m'en refasses.

- Quoi ? Comment t'as fait pour la terminer en moins d'une semaine ?

Bien sûr... Il est drôle.

Qu'est-ce que je lui réponds ? Que je suis obligé d'en prendre chaque soir pour m'endormir comme une marmotte et m'empêcher de rêver que je lui fais pas mal de choses amorales avec ou sans son consentement ?

Non. Je ne peux décemment pas lui répondre un truc pareil.

- Utilisée, c'est tout. T'es chiant à poser des questions sans arrêt. Tu peux pas faire ce qu'on te demande tout simplement ?

- Utilisée ? Qui est-ce que tu as plongé dans un sommeil de cadavre ? Il y avait de quoi faire crever un troll là-dedans !

- ...

Qu'il est con ma parole...

- Il n'est pas question que j'en refasse. On va m'accuser de tentative de meurtre, si ça continue.

... J'ai envie de le faire taire, là. Si vous saviez à quel point j'en ai envie... Lui sauter dessus, et lui arracher ses fringues et puis ... Non ça le ferait plutôt crier.

Je suis un boss de la maîtrise, moi aussi. Ca c'est une chose qui ne changera jamais. Si il y a bien un truc que je parviendrai toujours à faire, c'est voiler les expressions sur mon visage . Même en face de ce petit merdeux excitant.

- Luss, tu tires une drôle de tronche.

Et re-merde.

- Je tire la tronche qu'il me plait de tirer.

Je commence à avoir chaud moi. Très chaud.

... Mais qu'il arrête de me regarder de cette façon !

J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu.

Je crois qu'il abandonne et qu'il se lève pour aller se coucher. Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir redevenir moi un tant soit peu.

Je ferme les yeux un moment pour me calmer. Je les rouvre.

Hein ? Il est toujours là ? Non il est... trop près, bien trop près ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout à dix centimètres de mon visage ? Je croyais qu'il était parti dormir, le morveux ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire, là ? Je rêve encore ? Oui, ça doit être ça, c'est encore un de ces rêves à la con. Ca va encore se terminer en -

Inspire... Expire... Ferme-les yeux et concentre-toaaaaaaa !

Non allez, Lucius ! On se réveille, et c'est tout. Et une fois qu'on sera réveillé, on va dignement se suicider pour oublier cet adolescent pitoyablement sarcastique et un brin - juste un brin - bandant...

Je sens un souffle chaud dans mon cou. Bordel ce rêve est réaliste ! Je garde les yeux fermés mais cette fois c'est _bien plus_ pour profiter des sensations que ça procure que pour me concentrer dans le but de les chasser.

- J'avais dit qu'il me fallait cette putain de Potion... soufflé-je doucement.

J'entends un demi-rire à côté de mon oreille. J'ouvre les yeux. Et je le vois qui s'amuse à me souffler dans le cou, un sourire posé sur les lèvres.

Severus Snape qui rit ? Oula il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche là ! J'ai dû absorber je sais pas trop quoi au dîner...

- Tu crois que tu rêves ? demande-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Je crois qu'il a tout compris, cet enfoiré. Peut-être même qu'il a manigancé cette petite scène ! Mais pour le moment je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire.

- C'est un peu comme ça que je le vis, oui.

- Eh bien profite-en comme si c'était un rêve, alors... murmure-t-il en se levant pour aller s'étendre sur un canapé en cuir de la Salle Commune vide , un bras derrière la tête, le regard flamboyant et ... non Lucius tu vas pas faire ça, hein ?

Pas maintenant ! T'as bientôt fini ta scolarité ! Dis-moi tu vas tenir le coup, hein ? Faire honneur à ta famille, à ton nom, à tes parents ? Tu vas te lever, marcher - comment ça tu sais plus comment on fait ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? - et aller te _COUCHER_ puis _DORMIR _!

En même temps, c'est évident qu'il est consentant... Ce serait pas si grave si je faisais quelque chose. C'est pas le genre de gars qui va crier n'importe quoi partout. ... Et puis ce serait tellement bon...

Ok...La balance du combat entre la raison et l'envie est mise en place. La raison me hurle de ne pas me laisser faire par des hormones stupides déclenchées par un être tout aussi insignifiant. ... Mais mon envie me crie de me laisser outrageusement manipuler par ces mêmes hormones... En plus ce con est en train de rajouter du poids de son côté !

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres en souriant narquoisement.

... C'est pas possible, c'est pas lui. C'est pas le Severus que je côtoie tous les jours - sauf dans sa douche... mmmh là il est exactement comme ça... sensuel et provocant, allumeur et soumis à la fois... - . C'est forcément un rêve. Je suis en train de délirer tout éveillé.

- Alors tu te bouges, Luss ? Je vais pas t'attendre longtemps.

Etrangement, mes jambes qui tout à l'heure ne voulaient plus bouger se remettent à fonctionner et je me jette sur lui, dévorant littéralement son cou comme si je voulais m'y abreuver. Je mords même sa peau, et il pousse un gémissement qui me fait frissonner... Son corps tremble légèrement.

J'en peux plus.

... J'ai craqué.

Si il y a bien une chose que j'aime chez ce gars, ce sont les tons de gémissement extrêmement variés qui peuvent sortir de sa bouche. Alors là, après avoir pris les minuscules précautions nécessaires pour que personne ne nous voie - à une heure du matin, tout le monde fait dodo depuis longtemps - , je m'amuse à parcourir tout son corps, en réalité toutes les parcelles de peau qui dépassent de ses vêtements, avec ma langue et mes dents, et ce juste pour expérimenter tous les sons possibles et imaginables qu'il peut produire.

Et il s'agit d'une gamme très vaste...

Je le mordille derrière l'oreille, puis je joue avec le lobe avant de parcourir le tracé de la mâchoire et le cou, puis la clavicule à peine dévoilée et pendant ce temps, il soupire et se cambre et en demande plus encore rien qu'avec les mouvements inconscients qu'il fait en ondulant du bassin sous moi, m'excitant plus encore si c'est possible - je me demande même si ce n'est pas parfaitement calculé de sa part, et là aucun mot ne serait assez fort pour décrire la machination qu'il a réussi à mettre en place pour me piéger.

Il attrape mon visage en coupe et mes cheveux mi-longs tombent sur chacune de mes joues tandis qu'il l'approche du sien pour débuter un baiser passionné au cours duquel nos bouches, nos langues, nos salives se mêlent dans un combat sans merci dont je finis par sortir vainqueur, le laissant essoufflé et haletant - mais _peut-être_ est-ce dû à cette main (La mienne ! A qui d'autre vous voulez qu'elle appartienne ?) qui vient de relever sa robe et depasser en-dessous pour caresser ses abdominaux à peine dessinés ? Je n'en doute pas...

Je caresse un moment son torse plat, me délectant de tous les sons qu'il produit, de chaque gémissement, de chaque mouvement, pour les graver dans mémoire au cas où tout cela ne serait définitivement qu'un autre merveilleux rêve, puis je passe sa robe par-dessus sa tête, entre-mêlant mes doigts à ses cheveux pas-si-gras-que-ça-finalement en même temps.

Il ne lui reste qu'un jean alors que moi je suis encore tout habillé. Même à travers ma robe de sorcier, mon excitation est parfaitement visible et je capte son regard qui s'est un instant arrêté dessus avant de me contempler entièrement - qui pourrait s'en empêcher, hein ? - .

Je me penche pour embrasser délicatement ses pectoraux, sa peau imberbe, descendant lentement jusqu'au nombril... et même plus bas...

- Haaa... °gémissement rauque° Je ne te connaissais pas si tendre, Lucius.

Je lève lentement la tête et à ce moment-là, je sais qu'il s'en veut d'avoir parlé, car j'arrivais à un endroit très intéressant.

- C'est parce que j'aime te voir te tordre comme ça. J'aime te faire attendre. Et j'aime savoir qu'en plus cette torture te plait...

Un sourire se pose doucement sur ses lèvres et je vais le lui dévorer jalousement.

Mes mains remontent le long de ses flancs et apprennent par coeur la silhouette de ce corps que je veux faire mien depuis tant de temps. Au niveau de mes reins, l'excitation monte encore d'un cran et il le sent - vu comme je suis pressé contre lui, il ne peut pas ne pas le sentir ! - . Ses bras passent sur mon dos et font remonter ma robe de sorcier tandis que je recommence à l'embrasser brutalement - j'arrive pas à m'en empêcheeeeeeer ! - .

Les robes sont parties bien loin de nous et nous sommes tous deux torse-nus, pressés l'un contre l'autre... La sensation de nos deux corps qui se posent - non bien plus que ça - qui fusionnent l'un contre l'autre dépasse l'entendement... Je me nourris de sa chaleur corporelle - qui aurait cru qu'il serait si _chaud _? - et ses ongles carressent doucement mon dos en y dessinant des cercles et des lignes qui s'entre-croisent et se recoupent.

Mmmh... c'est délicieux... Et tellement reposant. J'en frissonne de bien-être...

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je veux me le faire, là, c'est pas le moment de s'endormir ! Maintenant que je me suis libéré des entraves de cette conscience un peu trop encombrante, je veux en profiter un max !

Lui aussi veut passer à la vitesse supérieure et il s'acharne un moment sur la ceinture de mon pantalon avant de se décider à l'arracher de son emplacement originel.

Je me mets à rire quand les boutons de ma braguette refusent de céder sous ses assauts et il me balance un coup de coude qui nous fait tomber tous deux sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Hahahaaa ! Tu es ridicule, Severus !

Il relève la tête et me toise étrangement.

- C'est la première fois que tu prononces mon prénom, Lucius, dit-il en défaisant le premier bouton.

- Ca c'est parce que notre relation - deuxième et troisième bouton qui sautent - a bien évolué - quatrième et dernier bouton envolé - depuis quelques... - main très audacieuse - mmmhh... quelques temps. Ahhhh... Oh Salazar ! Severus... Arrête ça tout de suite ou je te prends violemment sur la table la plus proche !

- Mmmh... C'est tentant, tu sais ... ?

Mais pas du tout en accord avec mes intentions réelles. Il ne réagit pas au bluff, c'est dommage... Je termine de le déshabiller rapidement et je me rallonge doucement sur le dos, le laissant diriger un peu les opérations et appliquer ses premières intentions... pour le moment. Parce que s'il me provoque un peu trop, je retourne la situation à mon avantage et je le bouffe tout cru !

Sa bouche parcourt délicieusement mon torse, faisant courir des langues de feu dans ma poitrine tandis qu'il caresse habilement mon érection douloureuse d'une main, y imprimant des va-et-vients qui provoquent des frissons sublimes et délicieusement excitants le long de mon épine dorsale.

Je vais mourir... C'est trop bon...

Pourtant j'ai déjà couché avec pas mal de personnes, mais ce n'est en rien comparable à ce que je ressens quand il pose ses mains sur moi. C'est _mon_ fantasme ambulant. _Mon_ fantasme soudain réalisé... A moins que tout ne soit vraiment qu'un rêve, mais dans ce cas je veux graver chaque sensation dans ma mémoire.

Sa bouche descend encore...

- Ô ouii...

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de gémir quand sa bouche s'est posée sur mon sexe et a commencé à le parcourir sur toute sa longueur; soufflant sur les traces légères de salive pour accentuer le plaisir... Mes cuisses tremblent tant je veux qu'il continue, qu'il aille plus loin, et je vois un _immense sourire victorieux_ s'épanouir sur son visage avant qu'il ne me prenne entièrement dans sa bouche, mais là...

... Là je n'en ai plus rien à foutre qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir un pouvoir absolu sur moi, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre de mon nom ou de mes parents, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne retiens plus mes cris et mes soupirs, que mes mains sont allées instinctivement aggripper ses cheveux, qu'il ne m'a même pas repoussé, que j'ai l'impression qu'il me dévore de l'intérieur et que je veux que jamais cette torture indécente ne s'arrête !

Je suis entré dans un mode _pensée/off_ délicieusement moite, envoûtant et perversement excitant...

Sa langue chaude et humide lèche avec tendresse et passion, entoure mon sexe puis le repousse et l'attire à nouveau, dans une danse sans fin qui me fait monter trop haut pour que je tienne longtemps à ce rythme. Ma respiration devient saccadée, je halète en poussant des gémissements de volupté de plus en plus rapprochés . Je bouge mon bassin pour aller et venir plus rapidement dans la bouche qui me comble, et j'expulse soudain mon plaisir, expirant dans un long râle bienheureux...

... Mmmmm ... La tension retombe dans mon corps et, la vague de plaisir passée, je me rends compte que je n'en ai pas encore eu assez. J'en veux plus... Je veux ressentir encore ça. Je veux _le_ ressentir lui. Le prendre... encore et encore ... jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle mon prénom aussi fort qu'il le murmurait doucement dans sa douche...

Je le vois me regarder avec des yeux avides, exigents -et un sourire triomphant - léchant tranquillement le coin de sa bouche où perlait une goutte nacrée qu'il récupère joyeusement.

- Alors, Luss ? Déjà crevé ?

Je me redresse et je l'aggrippe par les épaules pour l'allonger sous moi et sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

Ahh... La sensation m'avait manqué.

Je le parcours encore et je fais glisser mes mains sur lui pour mémoriser une fois de plus la forme de son corps. Que j'ai bien l'intention de parcourir de nombreuses fois durant cette nuit !

Ses mains ne semblent pas vouloir se rassasier de mon dos. Il les dépose au creux de mes reins et appuie un peu. Juste pour me sentir durcir à nouveau contre son ventre...

- Ahh Severus...

Et pour m'entendre soupirer son prénom apparemment...

Nos érections se frottent l'une contre l'autre et ma main s'égare sur ses fesses. Il écarte un peu les cuisses.

- Luciuuuusss, souffle-t-il dans mon oreille.

C'est presque une supplication qui sort de sa bouche alors je m'empresse d'accéder à sa demande en introduisant lentement un doigt en lui, le sentant bouger légèrement des hanches sous moi en se contractant... Il grimace un peu quand un deuxième doigt joue les intrus mais il gémit quand je déniche l'endroit exact qui lui fait déferler une vague de plaisir dans le corps.

- Prends-moi, je t'en prie...

Je pose un ou deux coussins du canapé sous ses hanches, puis je me place au-dessus de lui et je l'embrasse délicatement en m'avançant avec lenteur...

Lorsque je le pénètre enfin, il commence à murmurer mon prénom comme si c'était devenu son univers, comme si c'était la seule chose qui le rattachait encore à la réalité. Et j'ai l'impression d'être rentré dans _son_ univers, dans sa cabine de douche à lui où mon prénom prend tant d'importance et je voudrais ne plus jamais en sortir. J'amorce de tendres coups de reins pour qu'il ait le temps de s'habituer à ma présence et d'avoir autant de plaisir que ce que j'éprouve de mon côté...

La sensation d'avoir mon sexe étroitement entouré par une chaleur brûlante, la chaleur de Severus , de glisser dans ces chairs vibrantes de désir m'excite au plus haut point alors, dès que je le sens décontracté, je me retire pratiquement entièrement... pour le repénétrer d'un grand coup de rein qui lui arrache un cri de bonheur lorsque je reviens heurter sa source de plaisir. Puis je recommence. Encore. Et encore. Et encore...

Mes coups de reins se font plus rapides, plus durs, plus saccadés. Ses ongles griffent un peu mon dos, mais c'est une douleur parfaitement supportable aumilieu des ondes de pur plaisir qui me traversent violemment à chaque fois que je m'enfonce en lui, à chaque fois que je heurte sa prostate et qu'il en a le souffle coupé.

Je commence à le caresser au même rythme que le diabolique mouvement de mes hanches et tout semble disparaître autour de lui. Il s'accroche à moi de façon désespérée et se cambre pour m'accueillir tandis que son bassin m'encourage - tout comme les mots qu'il soupire à mon oreille - à accélérer encore.

- Luss... Continue. Oui ! Plus fort !

J'y mets encore plus d'ardeur si c'est possible et nous crions en coeur dans la pièce vide qui en réalité n'entend même pas ces preuves du plaisir que nous ressentons, à cause du Sortilège de Silence que j'avais jeté sur les murs.

Je suis sur le point de venir lorsque je sens un liquide épais se répandre sur mon ventre, tandis que le corps sous moi se fige et je fixe le visage de Severus, transfiguré par la jouissance, un cri silencieux mourant sur ses lèvres... Alors je donne un dernier coup de boutoir désespéré et il n'en faut pas plus pour que mon corps, secoué de spasmes, se répande cette fois dans mon _"amant" ..._

Et c'est une explosion de plaisir qui dure, qui dure longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre sur le corps en sueur de Severus qui halète sous mes derniers mouvements...

- C'est tellement bon... Severuuuuus... Je te veux encore...

- AAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Je me redresse en sursaut, en plein milieu de la nuit.

Je suis dans mes draps - souillés - . Je suis dans mon lit. Je suis dans ma chambre.

Je ne suis pas dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Je ne suis pas allongé au sol au milieu d'un tas de coussins. Je ne suis pas dans les bras de Severus.

... ... ... ... J'ai juste oublié de prendre cette putain de Potion de Sommeil encore ce soir !

EH MERDEUUUHH !

Je regarde le calendrier.

Janvier... Mardi 13 Janvier ... J'ai déliré complet...

... Conscience de merde.

... ... ... ... Jamais je ne tiendrai.

**_°1_** : Je laisse Lucius seul responsable de ses remarques sexistes, merci beaucoup lol ! Il en fera sûrement d'autres, en plus ! ... Ah finalement non...

_Fini... Je l'avais promis à certains d'entre vous en primeur eh bien maintenant le voilà pour tout le monde !_

_Je ne suis pas très fière de mon lemon, j'y ai pourtant passé du temps, mais je ne le trouve pasextra ... En fait je crois que c'est le problème de tous ceux qui écrivent des lemon ; on ne les trouve pas super et d'autres nous disent toujours que c'est génial !_

_Enfin bref, un petit **commentaire** dans mon recueil, lol ?_

_En espérant que cela vous ait plu !_

_Poutoux _

_myrmeca_


End file.
